Trapped In A Dream
by Lady Eruanna of Mirkwood
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are stuck inside a dream, were something in the shadows is hunting them. The Doctor knows what he must do, but when the time comes to make the most difficult choice of his life, what will he choose?


**Hello!** This is my first Doctor Who fic, (a Ten and Rose one, at that) and I hope you like it! Please excuse me if I make mistakes. I don't have a beta and don't know how to get one. Rated M for sexual content (later) and violence.

Disclaimer: No...*sigh* I do not and never will own Doctor Who. :(

**Now!**** Read and Review!**

"DOCTOR!" Rose yelled, multiple expositions going off around her, making the orange and red colors flash across her sweating body as she ran towards the familiar silhouette of a blue box.

"ROSE!" He yelled, jumping to his left, narrowly missing his certain death."HOLD ON! I'M COMING!" He kept to the right of Rose, concentrating on her, only her. His only focus was keeping Rose safe.

"ROSE, YOU NEED TO STOP!" He screamed, reaching for Rose, he could almost touch her shoulder.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU MAD?" She repiled, looking back at him, eyes filled with uncertainty.

"YES, I AM COMPLETELY MENTAL! NOW STOP! TRUST ME!"

Rose closed her eyes, telling herself everything would be alright, then slowing down to a full stop, the Doctor right behind her.

"Now what?" Her eyes remained shut.

"We get the bloody hell outta here!" He picked up Rose and sprinted desperately towards the TARDIS. He fumbled about with the key with one hand before unlocking TARDIS and fell in. Doctor was sprawled on the floor, panting with Rose on top of him. She was also breathing heavily, but unconscious.

"Rose?" The Doctor poked her shoulder. "Great." He carefully rolled her off to her side, and picked her up, and carried her bridal style to an unnecessarly large bed. The first room that appeared in the hall.

"This room is new." He thought as he took a quick look around the dark room. The walls were painted a deep red, and the bedspread was various shades of gold and silver. "Eh." The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, as if to say he did not really care.

"Here we are!" He said quietly, setting her down gently on the soft pillows. He sat down next to her, gazing at her peaceful face.

"Rose..." The Doctor smiled, running his fingers through her messy hair. "You silly thing. We almost died, and here you are, napping. Humans." He laid like that for awhile, just stroking her hair.

He sighed after a few minutes and got up slowly, making sure not to wake her.

"Sleep, now, my Rose." He whispered, a soft smile lighting up his face. He walked to the door, but it refused to open.

"What? C'mon old girl, what's this about?" The Doctor asked the TARDIS,a frown beginning on his face. He fumbled about in his pockets for his sonic screwdriver, and started to get scared when he couldn't feel it. He cursed under his breath in Gallifreyian.

He considered waking Rose up, to help him find a way out, but those thought quickly vanished as he saw her sleeping. She was dead tried. He knew it, too.

They had been running ever since he had met her, and it was finally taking a toll on her.

"Rose Tyler. I'm sorry." He smiled sadly.

The Doctor got back on the bed next to her, just watching her sleep. She was dreaming. He didn't know what her dream was about, but she was smiling.

He didn't remember exactly when and why, but sometime after that, the Doctor fell asleep.

ooooooOoooooooo

"Mmm?" The Doctor rubbed his eyes as he groggily started to wake up.

Wait. Wake up? As in, sleep?

The Doctor bolted up out of the bed, and landed with his face flat on the ground. He spit out the grass from his mouth and opened his eyes. Orange and red and silver.

"What?!" The Doctor yelled. "WHAT?!"

He jumped up, running his hands through his hair.

"Impossible. I never left the TARDIS. How can I be here? Impossible."

But nevertheless, happy tears filled his eyes as he drank in the familiar sights and smells of his home planet, Gallifrey.

The beautiful silver trees, awesome red skies, and the orange grasses. Here it was, in all its glory.

Home of the Time-Lords.

"Doctor?" A voice called, "You're awake!"

Two arms suddenly attached themselves to his neck.

"I thought you'd never wake up!"

"Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"Who else would it be?" She smiled.

"Rose!" The Doctor lifted her up and spun around. "Rose Tyler! You are brilliant!"

She laughed. "Why? I haven't done anything yet. And do you know where we are? Ya know, it kinda reminds me of..."

"Gallifrey, this is Gallifrey!" The look of sheer joy on the Doctor's face at that moment was priceless. Rose wished she had a camera. She had almost never seen him this happy.

"But how, Doctor? We never left the TARDIS." She couldn't help but ask.

His face fell. What if she, the TARDIS, had done this? And why? Why would she be so cruel to get his hopes so high?

"This could be a dream." He said.

"But how? It feels so real." Rose held out her hands and wiggled her fingers.

"The TARDIS can make us have dreams, if she wants. She has a mind of her own."

"Really? So..." Rose looked away and murmured.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked, turning back to her after picking up some of the grass. It also felt real.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go see if there's anyone else here, yeah?" Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand, and pulled him towards the giant red mountains. "Maybe there's someone here."

"No. I would be able to feel them. Up here." He tapped his fingers to his for head.

"Then what do we do?"

The Doctor grinned.

"Rose Tyler, how long have you been traveling with me?"

"I dunno...about a year?"

"And what do we always do?"

"Run?"

"Then there is only one more thing I need to say, Rose."

"What is it?"

"Allons-y!" Then he ran, holding tight to her hand and smiling.

ooooooOoooooooo

The Doctor plopped to ground, laughing as Rose stumbled and landed beside him.

"That was fun!" She giggled. "Those butterflies were huge!"

"Yeah! Oh, I can't wait to show you the water here. It's pink."

Rose' s eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"Yes! I am!"

Rose slapped his arm playfully.

"Ow!"

As they two flirted and teased each other, something was watching them. It hid in the shadows, like a wolf, stalking it's prey, waiting for the right moment to strike.

But for now, it would let them play a little while longer.

All the sweeter when it all comes crashing down.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I hoped you liked the first chapter! :3 R & R!


End file.
